


"Imagine Dean making crossroads deal for your life after a went went wrong" Inspired fic 2

by LeahMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahMarie/pseuds/LeahMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean, please tell me you didn't..." you had just woke up at the bunker in your bed, and the last thing you remember is the demon that you and the boys had been hunting, stabbing you and everything turning black before Dean and Sam could get to you.  Here you were, in the library of the bunker arms crossed in front of a very quiet Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Imagine Dean making crossroads deal for your life after a went went wrong" Inspired fic 2

**Author's Note:**

> http://teamfreewillimagines.tumblr.com/post/95682741018/mulders-little-believer-x

"Dean, please tell me you didn't..." you had just woke up at the bunker in your bed, and the last thing you remember is the demon that you and the boys had been hunting, stabbing you and everything turning black before Dean and Sam could get to you. Here you were, in the library of the bunker arms crossed in front of a very quiet Dean.

"Damnit, Dean, answer me!!!" you yelled. He kept his eyes elsewhere as he nodded, then you threw your hands over your face.

"How many times have I told you!? How many times have you told me? No mattr what, we DON'T sell our souls for each other." you said. "(Y/N), you don't understand. I had to." Dean replied, finally looking up into your eyes.  
"No you-" you started but were interupted.

"I love you! Goddamnit I love you so much, and I couldn't just let you die! You can give me shit for doing this, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I'd make that deal over and over again, if it meant you living." there were tears in his eyes when he finished, and you weren't any different.

You walked over to him and wrapped your arms around him, and the two of you hugged for a with moments before you spoke,

"How long do you got?" you mumbled into his shoulder.

"A year" he said sadly.

You sighed, then tightened your grip on him, "We'll figure this out." you said, "and Dean?" you backed up looking up at him then took his face in your hands and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you too."


End file.
